Hinoko
Allgemeines Hinoko (Hinoko = Feuerfunke) ist eine ANBU aus Konohagakure, welche es jedoch präferiert bei ihrem Decknamen, Soku (Soku = Pfeilspitze), genannt zu werden. Sollte jemand diesem Wunsch nicht Folge leisten, kann sie sehr aufbrausend werden. Erscheinung Hinoko ist ein zierliches Mädchen von 14 Jahren, welches Shikamaru lediglich bis zu den Schultern reicht. Laut diesem könnte Temari in ihrem Alter genauso ausgesehen haben. Im Dienste der ANBU trägt sie eine Katzenmaske, welche sie, wie alle Mitglieder, nur auf Befehl des Hokage abnimmt. Zur detaillierten Beschreibung dieses Mädchen dient ein Auszug aus Shikamaru Hiden: Im Anime wird sie mit orangefarbenen Haaren, passend zu ihrem Namen, und blauen Augen dargestellt. Charakter Hinoko ist alles andere als das niedliche Mädchen, welches sie zu sein scheint. Vielmehr ist sie eine streitlustige, freche und vor allem eigensinnige Kunoichi, welche sich stets darauf versteht, anderen ihren Willen aufdrängen zu wollen. Dabei geht es ihr stets vor allem um ihren Namen - sollte jemand ihren Wunsch nicht respektieren und sie mit "Hinoko" ansprechen, so kann die Situation aufgrund ihren Emotionen schnell aus den Fugen geraten. Dabei kommt jedoch auch das kindliche in ihr zum Tragen, denn sollte sie auch noch so erwachsen tun - nicht "Hinoko" aufgrund der Bedeutung "Feuerfunke" genannt werden zu wollen, da es zu uncool sei, können diejenigen, welche sie damit konfrontiert, nur als kindlich-lächerlich ansehen. Dies stört das junge Mädchen jedoch meist herzlich wenig, lediglich nach einem erneuten Wutausbruch gegenüber Shikamaru scheint sie sich ein wenig für das vergangene zu schämen. Angelehnt daran ist sie ein sehr lebendiges, aufgewecktes Mädchen, welche weder Gefahr noch Angst zu kennen scheint - dabei wird sie jedoch nie übermütig, sondern weiß einzuschätzen, wann Mut zu Übermut wird. Auch ist sie sehr tapfer, als sie tagelange Folter erdulden muss und ist danach sogar noch in der Lage, ihre Kameraden beim Kampf gegen die Erleuchteten zu unterstützen. Hinoko beendet ihre Sätze stets mit einer, für Andere gewöhnungsbedürftigen Angewohnheit ("weißt?") - sollte sie dies nicht tun, so ist sie extrem aufgeregt, wütend oder anderweitig zu abgelenkt, um daran zu denken. Beziehungen Beziehung zu Shikamaru Auch wenn deren Beziehung nicht allzu tiefreichend ist, so halten sie und ihre Teammitglieder doch zusammen. Hinoko hatte kaum Zeit, Shikamaru vor der Mission, Gengo zu ermorden, kennenzulernen, und doch lernt sie ihren Teamführer innerhalb kürzester Zeit schätzen, auch wenn sie ihm mit nicht allzu hohem Respekt begegnet. Sie rechnet es Shikamaru hoch an, dass er sie als vollwertiges Teammitglied ansieht, was, auch wenn Hinoko zu den ANBU gehört, aufgrund ihres Alters nicht selbstverständlich ist. Trotzdem geraten die Beiden recht oft aneinander, was sich jedoch nur in Shikamarus mangelnder Einsicht begründet, sie nicht "Hinoko" zu nennen. Die junge ANBU vertraut Shikamaru ihr Ziel, Gengo, im Kampf an, da sie weiß, dass sie Shikamaru vertrauen kann - insbesondere dessen Intelligenz stellt sie niemals in Frage. Für die Drei ist es ein Leichtes, Kombinationsangriffe durchzuführen und auch zu planen - ein Zeichen für deren gute Kompatibilität und Vertrauen. Beziehung zu Rou Rou hingegen scheint sie schon länger aufgrund deren beider Mitgliedschaft bei den ANBU zu kennen. Dies bedeutet jedoch nicht, dass sie sich mögen. Ganz im Gegenteil - man könnte sie beinahe als Hund und Katz bezeichnen, zwei Shinobi, welche unterschiedlicher nicht sein könnten. Der ältere, ruhige Shinobi, welcher sich zu benehmen und Respekt zu zollen weiß, gegenüber die junge Kunoichi, welche sich mit all diesen Eigenschaften schwer tut. Konflikte sind dort vorprogrammiert, auch wenn sie niemals ausarten, ja manchmal sogar nur von Hinokos Seite aus ernst genommen werden. Trotz allem sind die Beiden ein gutes Team, welche zusammen Pläne entwickeln können und wissen, wann es der falsche Zeitpunkt ist, um aneinander zu geraten. Vergangenheit Schon früh auf der Ninja-Akademie erkannten sie und ihre Ausbilder ihre besondere Fähigkeit, die Chakura no Hari. Aufgrund dessen wurde sie bereits in solch jungen Jahren kurz nach ihrem Abschluss an der Ninja-Akademie für die ANBU rekrutiert - eine ganz besonders seltene Ehre. Obwohl sie durch ihre Fähigkeit den Anforderungen der ANBU durchaus gewachsen war und ist, so brachte die Rekrutierung auch Probleme mit sich. Sehr zu Hinokos Verdruss wird sie von den meisten Shinobi, welche sie noch nicht im Kampf erlebten, nicht ernst genommen. Innerhalb der ANBU schaffte sie es jedoch schnell, mit vielen Missionen beauftragt zu werden und sich ihren Platz und auch Respekt zu erarbeiten. Handlung in Shikamaru Hiden Aufbruch ins Reich der Stille Den Wünschen Shikamarus entsprechend, werden Rou und sie von Kakashi für die Mission, ein Attentat auf Gengo zu verüben, ausgewählt. Bei ihrer ersten Begegnung im Büro des Hokage demonstriert Hinoko stolz ihre Fähigkeiten, um Shikamaru zu verdeutlichen, dass sie es wert ist, so früh bei den ANBU aufgenommen worden zu sein. Kakashi ist sich sicher, dass dieses Team in Kombination das Attentat auf Gengo durchführen kann. Kurze Zeit später brechen Shikamaru, Rou und Hinoko ins Reich der Stille zu ihrer Mission auf. Dafür nutzen sie eine geheime Tür im Hokage-Berg, um von niemandem bemerkt zu werden. Ganze drei Tage rennen sie ohne Unterbrechung, bis sie schließlich das Reich und einen weiteren Tag später auch die Hauptstadt erreichen. Gescheitertes Attentat auf Gengo Dort angekommen brauchen sie sich nicht lange nach Gengo umzusehen - er sticht, wortwörtlich, aus der Masse hervor, welche sich auf dem Dorfplatz versammelt hat. Hinoko trennt sich von ihren Teamkameraden, um sich einen bestmöglichen Platz auszusuchen, von welchem aus sie schnellstmöglich mit ihren Chakra-Nadeln in das Attentat eingreifen kann, denn sie ist der Schlüssel zur Ermordung Gengos. Dazu soll es jedoch nicht kommen, denn Hinoko muss mit ansehen, wie Shikamaru Gengo hoffnungslos unterliegt und ihr so gut durchdachter Plan am ersten Schritt scheitert. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt ahnt sie es noch nicht, doch auch Rou und Shikamaru werden gefangen genommen. Kampf gegen die Erleuchteten Fünf Tage lang muss Hinoko, zusammen mit Rou, die Folter der Lakaien Gengos in dessen Gefängnis ertragen, bis sich Gengo schließlich Shikamarus erbarmt und ihn und seine Teamkameraden aus dem Gefängnis führen lässt. Jedoch nicht aus Mitleid, sondern aus purem Eigennutz. Als Gengo versucht, Shikamaru, welcher unter dem Einfluss seines Gen-Jutsus steht, davon zu überzeugen, seine Rechte Hand zu werden, kann Hinoko ihm nicht helfen - sie und Rou hat das Gen-Jutsu ebenfalls in seinem Bann. Gepeinigt gelang es Gengo noch leichter, dies zu erreichen. Mit Striemen und Verletzungen am ganzen Körper ist Hinoko den Erleuchteten und ihrem Anführer hilflos ausgeliefert - bis sie unerwartete Hilfe aus Konoha und Suna bekommen. Hinoko kann bei dem darauffolgenden Kampf gegen die Erleuchteten jedoch nur zusehen, bis irgendjemand es schafft, sie und ihren Kameraden Rou aufzuwecken. Zusammen mit einigen Shinobi aus Konoha, Kameraden Shikamarus, eilen sie und Rou diesem sofort im Kampf gegen Gengo zu Hilfe. Erfolgreiche Mission Dieser hat es bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt geschafft, sich erfolgreich gegen seinen Widersacher zur Wehr zu setzen. Nun jedoch braucht er die Hilfe seiner Teamkameraden, welche er nicht umsonst bei Kakashi zu seiner Unterstützung bei dem Attentat eingefordert hat. Hinoko und Rou verstehen ihren Kameraden ohne Worte und starten den Kombinationsangriff, welcher mit der erfolgreichen Gefangennahme Gengos endet. Hinoko selbst lähmt mithilfe ihrer Chakra-Nadeln dessen Zunge, sodass es ihm niemals wieder möglich sein wird, sein Gen-Jutsu einzusetzen. Alle Drei lächeln sich vor Erleichterung über die geschaffte Mission an und kehren dann, zusammen mit der Verstärkung, nach Konohagakure zurück. Techniken und besondere Fähigkeiten Hinoko muss eine sehr fähige Kunoichi sein, denn allein wegen ihrer besonderen Fähigkeit, der Chakura no Hari, hätte man sie keinesfalls für die ANBU rekrutiert. Natürlich muss dies ein ausschlaggebender Punkt gewesen sein, doch Hinoko ist außerdem sehr klug, treffsicher und beherrscht, höchstwahrscheinlich, viele Ninja-Techniken auf hohem Niveau. Dabei ist ihre Intelligenz keinesfalls zu unterschätzen, denn auch wenn sie meist freiheraus ihre Meinung kundtut, so steckt in dieser doch auch immer ein sehr kluger Gedanke, welchen andere nicht sofort erfassen. Chakura no Hari Eine ganz besondere Fähigkeit Hinokos sind die Chakura no Hari, welche allein sie erzeugen kann. Sollte sie diese an ihren Fingerspitzen bündeln, so beschreibt Shikamaru es, als würde er eine sehr kleine Version Raikiris vor sich haben. Ihren Namen tragen sie nicht umsonst - sollte Hinoko diese Fähigkeit nutzen, so erscheint ihr Chakra, welches sie dafür nutzt, wie kleine Nadeln. Sobald sie ihr Ziel einmal anvisiert hat, kann es nicht fliehen - ihre Chakra-Nadeln verfolgen es, bis es getroffen wurde. Auch Säulen, Mauern oder ähnliches sind dabei kein Hindernis, ohne eine Spur zu hinterlassen, passieren die Nadeln sie einfach. Dabei können die Auswirkungen ganz unterschiedlich sein, je nachdem, was Hinokos Wille ist. Alles ist möglich, so kann sie ihr Opfer lediglich lähmen, mit genügend Präzision und Chakra jedoch auch töten. Techniken *'Chakura no Hari' Mitglied der Gruppierungen *'ANBU' *'Team Shikamaru' Trivia *Sie besitzt sie Angewohnheit, "weißt?" an jeden ihrer Sätze anzuhängen. **Dies ähnelt Narutos "echt jetzt!" - im Gegensatz zu Hinoko, welche jeden ihrer Sätze damit beendet, nutzt er es jedoch wesentlich gemäßigter. *Shikamaru nennt sie in Anbetracht ihrer Größe anfangs "Kleine", dies unterlässt er im Laufe des Buches jedoch. Quellen *Naruto (Anime) *Shikamaru Hiden - Wolken, die in der Stille der Dunkelheit schweben Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Charaktere (Novel) Kategorie:Einwohner von Konoha Kategorie:Kunoichi Kategorie:ANBU